


A Dark and Sad Story

by UnshoddenShipper



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Agender Character, Free Verse, Other, Porn, Romantic Fluff, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshoddenShipper/pseuds/UnshoddenShipper
Summary: That's Sol Za Ta Ki Sern Wor Ak Ybb Ix.
Relationships: Redcloak/Vaarsuvius (Order of the Stick)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Dark and Sad Story

**Author's Note:**

> don't come here to bitch

A boy was born in the south Goblin Hills

Ypsernworak the goatherder's second son

Solzatakisernworakybbix

That's Sol Za Ta Ki Sern Wor Ak Ybb Ix.

but his brothers and sister called him Taki

because he talked a lot

And by the time he met Vaarsuvius, 

he'd been Redcloak for a long time.

They were cautious co-workers for months before they were friends

But friends didn't last as long

By summer sometimes V would say clever things

Or look a clever way

That stirred something like a crush in Redcloak, something unbefitting a man his age

Certainly unnatural. Ridiculous in the literal sense

but it grew in him anyway

V was no more human than he was orc, the elf moved like deer. Stared like the moon

Old, fey

Talks of shared experiences were

Relatable

He stubbornly ignored his loneliness, V's attractive attitude

and how they were the same

But it crept into his mind, distracting him with teenage garbage

When he was trying to shave, or failing to mediate

What if they 

Kissed?

What if V sat on his lap,

and he touched their neck?

Nose at V's soft, clean hair,

Peeled their robe open and held somebody?

Redcloak might as well have wondered, what if Vaarsuvius like-liked him? Stupid.

But V did like-like him

And in typical V fashion, cut the shit, came to his room in the middle of the night

Said, "I knew you would be working,"

and closed the door.

They'd been experimenting with transcendental meditation together,

Attempting unholy marriages of divine and arcane high-level magic

So he asked, "Did you figure something out?"

And striding to him 

V said, "Yes,"

Seized Redcloak's armor at the chest, sank into his arms and kissed him on the mouth

Claimed reward, gentle as a dam giving out

Acquiesced by the Dark One 

for his loyalty

Praise the Goblin God, less than pleased

Redcloak asked forgiveness and not permission

By winter he was calling V, "Su"

when they were alone

They were screwing when they were alone,

a lot

It should probably be weird, because they looked different. It didn't feel weird

It felt

so good

"So good," he'd pant in V's ear, purring and rutting, 

so the elf turns their face in uncharacteristic shyness

"You will devour me," V whispers,

shivery as Redcloak kneads their small breasts

it warms low in V's belly, wilts their knees apart

"Yeah, keep these open," Redcloak dares,

"You drive me crazy. You're everything I ever wanted in a woman."

"An interspecies fetish," V heckles him

Again

Ghukliak runes littering

Littering his face

incense pungent, rocking in trance, he is vessel

Prophet

To terrible and ancient energy,

Religion of grief and desperation 

cascading through him, pooling cold in his palms

Pouring outwards between upturned

three clawed fingers

Nobody left

all sacrificed to the altar

His regret runs like his brother's blood in the stone etching

V keeps him out of his head

Shows him 

a picture of two elf children

Tells him

a dark and sad story

And says, "Come, dine with me tonight. We shall regret together."


End file.
